mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
"''It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase." - ''Copied from the update post. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line into a chicken. Fishing skills are all passive. Skills Treasure Hunter Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fish they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is levelled up. There's a 6.67% to 33.33% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level and Treasure Hunter Tier. Magic Hunter Magic hunter is the probability of fishing an enchanted treasure with the probability of an enchanted item appearing increasing by 6.67% per Fishing level. At level 800 probability at a maximum of 33.3%. Sometimes the message "You feel a touch of magic in this cast." will appear to indicate the skill activating. Shake From fishing level 150 onwards, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. This skill activates 100% of the time when pulling a hooked target if it has items to shake free. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob (Fishing Rod deals 1 damage to mobs). For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. (Goodbye flint and feathers!) The below chart shows known drops at Fishing level 150, currently not known if skill gains additional effectiveness: Experience Table Note: These are the default settings. They can be changed in the configuration file, so stats may vary from server to server. AFK Leveling Guides Douchette's Simplest Method : This method will be easiest and the fastest method to set up. It doesn't guarantee longevity or efficiency, but you can do this very easily if you just need to leave the computer for a while. * Empty your inventory * Get a fresh fishing pole * Stand facing water. Preferably somewhere safe, like a pool in your own house * Hold down Right Mouse Button with something heavy (stapler, hole puncher, etc) * Get fish and treasures *Note this method won't last long, since your fishing pole will get used up eventually. So don't use this method if you're going to bed. This method is best for leaving your computer for less than 2 hours. --Douchette 16:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *If you have the Inventory tweaks mod you can have more than one fishing pole in your inventory and when one breaks it will automaticly change to a new one when the old one breaks. (Note that this will work for approximately 2-4 fishing poles depending on your level, at which point treasure will be picked up instead of switching over to a new pole due to the items sitting at your feet getting picked up faster than it will pull a new pole out of inventory to fill the slot) Spottycat's Fence Bubble Method - Minimum Air Time : Find a body of water, at least two squares deep. Build an enclosure, fence or whatever to protect yourself from monster spawns. If the hook is getting caught on blocks when you cast, your enclosure is too small. Also, do not block the ceiling in, as you want to make sure you're under "outdoor" fishing conditions for the 1 per 15 seconds average instead of the 1 per 25 seconds average of indoor fishing. Inside your enclosure, place a 1 wide, 2 long, 2 tall stack of fences in the water. Hop down next to the fences and edge yourself as close to the nearest water block as you can without activating your air meter. Turn yourself toward the water and cast to your heart's content. : This can also be done with reeds, but reed placement restrictions and getting the hook caught in the reeds make this block type less desirable than fences. : This method allows you to spam right click via taping it down, macroing or doing whatever it is you do to cast while minimizing the amount of time your bobber is in the air instead of the water, maximizing your chances to catch something while you're afk. - Spottycat Shadow's Macro Mouse Overnight Method : I use a Speedlink Kudos mouse with macro settings and stay underwater in a water bubble made from a fence. : My method uses 9 fishing rods ( one in all action slots). : And you have to have the mouse active on the minecraft window. : The macro looks like this: : : : : : : : : : : : : With this macro you will automatically launch a fishing rod and then switch to next, launch, next,...... : With this method you can go to sleep and the mouse will fish for you up to 6 hours. : The only way this method can fail is if you get disconnected from the server somehow. -''WoH / Shadow'' Katen's AFK Redstone Machine Requiring A Lot of Redstone : first build a dispenser then buils a clock.... now extend that clock so it has around 1 hour - 3 hours before the redstone signal comes back then fill the dispenser with fishing rods and follow the simpilest method making sure you do it so your infront of your dispencer,and now you have 10x the time you can be gone ''-Katen'' Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering